vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom News Net
Cable & Web News Network TV, Radio, Web. -- Crowdsourcing news. Freedom New Net will take reports from anyone, but only greenlights a story after it has passed fact muster. There is a section for opinion, but it is labeled as such. Most staff they have maintains the website, location unknown. Reporters are whoever reports. Reports can be filed by phone, fax, or web. Contributor names are withheld if any hint of danger from reporting exists. Editorial stance so far has been shining the light on sentient rights abuses, governmental overstepping, or any heavy handed abuse of power. It has been called "liberal", but that doesn't really describe it. There is no measurable political bias save that of Sentient Rights. The one exception to the crowdsourceing is Karl Kolchak, a reporter from out of time. He actually draws a salary from FNN. Sometimes he wonders why he gets one. FNN has already been blasted by such places as Libya, Saudi Arabia (Now United Arabia), and Indonesia as being the propaganda tool of the United States. FNN only replies: You are as much known by those that dislike you as those that do. However it is noted that the good old USA is not immune to the lash, and gets reported on frequently. Several US cities (Chicago and New Orleans we are looking at you) have sought the source of reports and told to go suck it. More level headed observers believe it to be the tool of the Ane. FNN recently started broadcasting as suspected the main transmitter is located in Kenya. The video feed provides seamless integration of cartoon characters when the identity of the reporter might endanger them. The Anchor is a woman, Amber Headly. She reports from a desk set in a computer generated background that looks like a visual image of the webspace. She is the only anchor seen 24/7. A desk up view is all that is ever shown. She is so generically Human that no ethic background can be identified. Reasonable observers have commented that Amber Headly is obviously a computer generated anchor desk. Whether it is a cover for a staff of real people or an AI sockpuppet is unknown. Many attempts have been made to hack the site, none successful. The servers have not been located by country. Counter attacks by anti-censorship AI can be counted on. It has been speculated that FNN might be hosted by the White Hat Computer Community itself. For a new on the scene news service it is gathering a lot of hate. On the Bureau 13 watch list. FreedomNet ISP With the availability of the new subspace modems the possibility of a true datanet unlimited by location is now on the table. To that end the FreedomNet ISP has come into existence.. The association with FNN is not hidden. Anyone with a subspace modem can hook into FreedomNet. Your location is not a concern, wires are not required. To say that the more controlling nations have a problem with this is to call water wet. Even the so called freedom loving United States is sucking the sphincter as it is impossible to break in or filter this source, it has no wires and ghodd only knows where the physical servers are located. The NIS is not happy. Other filter happy governments are even less happy. How to make this illegal without coming across as total douchebags his being discussed in back rooms around the world, for the children of course. Privacy and freedom loving internet users on the gripping hand rejoice and many are plunking down the still hefty price for the subspace modems. Subspace nodes are becoming available. One subspace modem and a WiFi transmitter for example. From the censor PoV this can only get worse. Cry me a river. Bureau 13 File Freedom News Network being an international source we have little influence on them. It is frankly difficult to follow the trail of news stories in this system. Placing news seems easy but their fact checks are rigorous. Planted stories do not fly. Several attempts have been made to follow their methodology without success. They seem unconcerned with being first to break a story, A priority for traditional news reporting. The desire of the Scoop is an urge than trips up other news agencies. On the plus side if they report something you can be reasonably assured that it is factual. They do not concentrate on the weird, nor do they shy from it. They do know it for what it is. Form all indications FNN is our friend. They are clearly working to make Breakout as close to a non-event as it can be made. NIS File Freedom News Net is a maddening thorn in the side. Their ability to hide sources is so far perfect. Their audacity in what they will report is stunning. They report without a thought to political consequences. Supposition that this might be an Ane run operation is currently considered correct. News is presented with a fine degree of Ane Diplomacy. Facts are tossed out there and fall where ever they will. While not seen as a direct danger to US interests FNN could be a danger and needs careful monitoring. We have been unable to find the office to plant a mole. If indeed the Ane are running this we think a mole would be obvious. This source is currently outside US control or influence and will be for the foreseeable future. Domestic reporting is a serious concern. Several items of minor concern have been broken by FNN. An FNN reporter could be anyone. They have flawless video and sound of events that other sources state were not being recorded by anyone that was seen. This source must be gotten into a court of law so it can be identified. This level of surveillance outside of our control is frightening. On the gripping hand the foreign news they report can be trusted to be factual. FNN is usable as a trusted source of information to check other sources against. FreedomNet ISP? I need a drink. ---- See Also: The Fourth Estate Fourth Estate Outside Vista City Category:Media Category:Ane Category:Technology Category:Politics